To illustrate, storage containers which are containers for cosmetics or the like are known which have a storage part which stores the cosmetic material and a storage part which stores the cosmetic puff applicator, and the member which functions as the lid is rotated horizontally in order to open and close the container.
This type of container has a support shaft for rotating in the lid body, and one container body side has a hole for receiving the support shaft of the lid body, and the container is opened or closed by rotating the lid body in the horizontal direction with the lid body support shaft at the center.
In patent disclosure 2002-2742, an airtight container is described wherein, with regards to a container body, an inner lid is rotated horizontally with a rotation support shaft at the center in order to open or close a container body which stores the cosmetic material or the like, wherein the cosmetic puff applicator or the like is stored above the closed inner lid, and an outer lid is made to cover said inner lid, and said outer lid is screwed together to the container body, and the screwing force when screwing the outer lid provides an effect on the inner lid in order to improve the sealed condition of the container body opening.
With this airtight container, a large radius cone section is formed in the inner lid with the taper section which tapers off toward the tip end, a rotation support shaft is established with a dividing groove in the longitudinal direction in the center region of said cone section, and one container body is structured with a section with diameter increasing toward the bottom, and a mating hole connected to said diameter increasing section to form a step section. For the inner lid, the rotating support shaft is inserted into the mating hole of the container body, and the cone section of the rotating support shaft increases in diameter in the mating hole so that the cone section with increased diameter is locked on the step section of the mating hole to make a closed condition, and the inner lid rotates with regards to the container body with the rotating support shaft at the center.